ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aidan Raider
, | hometown = , | music = You're Gonna Pay; | affiliation = N/A | current_efeds = AWO | brand = Fusion | previous_efeds = Several. | role = N/A | gimmick = Anti-Hero. | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Hybrid. | finisher = Spear, Franchise Lock, Raider Detonator. | debut = 2009. | accomplishments = AWO World Heavyweight Champion. }} Aidan Kayden Raider, '(born 10th January, 1987), better known as '''Aidan Raider is an Irish-Canadian professional wrestler. He is currently working in AWO, where he is the reigning AWO World Heavyweight Champion. Early life '''Birth and Early Inspirations (1987-2009) Raider, who was born to Jayden Raider and Maureen Raider (née O'Neill) is of Irish descent. He is the middle of three children. His younger brother, Toby is training to become a professional wrestler also. His older brother, George owns his own chain of restaurants in the Ontario area. As a child, Raider was a huge fan of basketball, football and soccer. He had planned to become a professional basketball player, but decided to focus on professional wrestling instead. He previously worked as a lifeguard. He graduated, and moved to America, where he attended college. He obtained a degree in marine biology in a university in Boston, before moving back to Canada to pursue his wrestling ambitions. Professional Wrestling Career Various Promotions LOW (2009) To hone his skills, Raider wrestled in LOW, under the name Danny Rayder. In his debut match, Raider defeated fellow debutee Powerbomb Ricky Fish. Raider would start a feud with Fish, before teaming with him. They began to pursue the LOW World Tag Team Titles, but were unsuccessful. Raider eventually betrayed Fish, and began a pursuit for the LOW TV Title. In this quest, he had ended up getting Glam Tiffany Mulligan, as a manager. He eventually won the TV title by defeating Micky Randoms. Raider held the title for 73 days, before dropping the title to Randoms. After a real life falling out with several LOW staff, Raider left the company. He has described his time at the company as horrific, saying The bookers knew little to nothing about this industry,, but has since retracted these comments. British Promotions (2009-2010) On the suggestion of his best friend, and also professional wrestler, Mike Brewster, better known as Benjamin Paul. 'Raider left for Britain, where he hoped to continue to wrestle. Raider joined English promotion NDW based in Greater Manchester, where he had little success. Raider claimed to have disliked Manchester and that he was poorly treated by the company itself. Raider left for Scotland, where Brewster was also wrestling, he joined SON, where they had much more success. Instead of singles competition, Raider joined in a tag team with Brewster, they won the tag titles, and held it for a record 190 days. This record has since been broken by ''Crunk and Funk. In late 2010, Raider was a surprise entrant in JOW UK's 30 man over the top rope battle royal match. He was in the final 3, before being eliminated by Brewster. Brewster went onto win the match. After a successful year in Britain, Raider decided to go to America. Brewster had declined Raider's offer to go together, and Brewster decided to stay in Britain. American Independents (2011) Upon arriving in America, Raider joined AWN, an independent promotion in the south. Raider became the world champion in the promotion and began to coach some up and coming wrestlers in AWN'S Wrestling School. After a disagreement over payment, Raider left AWN. Raider went to Chicago, where he joined independent promotion ONA. He did not find instant success like he did in AWN, but he was cheered by fans for his crazy antics and daredevil moves. Raider cites his time in ONA as one of his greatest experiences in his career so far. It's where I got my love for entertaining the fans, Raider says. Traveling all around the United States, Raider wrestled everywhere, picking up several accolades and titles as he went along. He eventually was recruited by AWO Owner Damon Moore. Moore offered Raider a place in AWO, his new promotion, to which Raider agreed. Anarchy Wrestling Organization (2011 - 2012) Raider made his debut on the inaugural edition of Fusion, where he defeated Alex Jester. This was the first time, Raider had used the spear, which would later become his finishing move in AWO. After managing to survive against Anton Hinston, Nero Cage, Vamypro, Jacob Wolfe. Phillip Phillips, Dom Jerard and Michael London, by being in the last 3, along with London and Jerard, he was placed in the main event of Phenomenon for the vacant world title. On the next edition of Phenomenon, Raider teamed with Cole Scorpio to defeat Austin Cross and Dom Jerard, his opponent at Phenomenon. The next week on Fusion, Raider participated in Nero Cage's segment. At Phenomenon, Raider pinned Jerard to become the inaugural AWO World Heavyweight Champion. Raider then defeated Cole Scorpio, one half of H-E-E-L after interference from The Foundation, keeping his streak intact. Raider eventually lost to H-E-E-L, in a tag team match that also involved Phillip Phillips. On Fusion 7, Raider was scheduled to face Phillip Phillips in a No DQ match, but it never happened, after interference from Benjamin Paul and Alex Jester. On Fusion 8, Alex Jester defeated Raider, to earn himself a world title match at Barbed Consequences. Raider signed the contract, but added in his own match type. A ladder match with barbed wire on two sides of the ring. He is booked to face Kris Storm on Fusion 10. Raider defeated Storm, after forcing Storm to tap out to the Franchise Lock. It was his first victory in AWO via submission. At Barbed Consequences, he retained his title against Jester. Before Twist Of Fortunes, AWO closed, and eventually reopened as Warfare Entertainment Wrestling. As a result of this, the AWO World Heavyweight Championship was retired, leaving Raider the only AWO World Champion. Raider opted not to sign a contract with WEW officials and decided to take a hiatus from professional wrestling. Tour Of Japan (2011-2012 ) Around the same time, Moore recruited him to AWO, Raider had been invited to one of the many wrestling dojo's in Japan. Raider flies between America and Japan often to wrestle in Japanese promotions. In his debut in the dojo, he teamed with a masked man in a losing effort against Kick n Punch. On the 1st of March, Raider left Japan to simply focus on AWO. During his tour of Japan, Raider was booked to face Hasegawa Yu, a relatively unknown young lion, at the annual Wrestle Kingdom. During the course of the match, Raider was bludgeoned to death by Hasegawa's impeccable 'strong style' of wrestling. Believing it to be a work, the fans in attendance cheered as Hasegawa ripped off the face of the villainous Raider and began to wear it like a mask EVPW (2012 - 2012 ) In an attempt to capitalize on his success in AWO, Aidan Raider joined EVPW, quickly establishing himself as a villain, by insulting the fans in attendance. He defeated Arthur Adams on his EVPW in ring debut. Raider left the promotion soon after his debut victory. NJPW (2012 - 2015 ) After the eventual folding of AWO, Hasegawa, having assumed the late Aidan Raider's identity, became the hottest free agent in the history of professional wrestling. With offers pouring in from all over the globe, Raider decided to take his talents to the famous EAW. However, on the day of his contract signing, Raider witnessed a wrestler commit ritual suicide during a live event and decided to accept NJPW's offer instead. Other Media '''Film Along with being a professional wrestler, Raider has stretched his horizons into the film industry. He is set to start in the upcoming film, Walk On Water. He will also have a minor role in the upcoming film Can I borrow 10 dollars?, and will also appear in a doctumentary called Why McDonalds Makes You Fat. Filiming for Walk On Water started on the 3th Of January, 2012, and filiming is scheduled to end on the 25th of February. The film is due for release on March 31. Filming for Can I borrow 10 dollars? will start on the April 9th and will be released sometime in October. Filmography Personal life Not much is known about Raider's personal life. Aidan currently has 9 children, 4 with his current partner, and 5 with various other women, who don't live with him. It is rumored that the mother of 3 of the 5 children are famous celebrities, who paid Raider a significant sum, not to be named. He has three sons with his current partner, and one daughter. Adrian, Aidan Junior, Bob and Celia. He also enjoys walking his dog, Aidan Junior Junior. He has been ridiculed in several magazines for being a playboy, and for having 9 children at such a young age. Several big wrestling companies turned him down, due to his image outside of wrestling. When Damon Moore signed Raider, many people were skeptical of the choice. They believed he would give Anarchy Wrestling Organization a bad name. Raider starred in a condom advertisement in response to his critics. In Wrestling Finishers: * Spear. * Franchise Lock (Sharpshooter) Signature Moves: *Raider Detonator *One Handed Bulldog *Big Boot. *Drop Kick. *Chop Block. *DDT. *Elbow drop *Lifting DDT. *Flying Neckbreaker. *Gullotine Legdrop. *Running Neckbreaker. *Lifting DDT. *Sitout Powerbomb. *Dragon Suplex. *Running Clothesline *Spinebuster. Entrance Music * You're Gonna Pay. Nicknames * "Main Event Material" * "The Franchise Player" Category:Wrestlers